User blog:CrystalNeonSummerSnow/Thanks
Today, I am really happy. The reason why is because my story Forever got FS! :D Now, before I go on with the real stuff that the blog is about, I want to thank the supporters--online and offline--for applauding the story. Now, in all honesty, I though less of this story mainly because I feared that replacing the warm, fuzzy magic of a wonderful Disney movie with icy cold fate would lead to negative reaction. However, I was really surprised when I got unexpected acclaim for it (my jaw was hanging ajar, my eyes went wide, and everything when I read the comments!). So anyways, I would also like to thank Intru and Silverspark for their support in this story winning FS. Thanks, guys! That really made my day. Okay, now, lately I've gotten so many ideas for stories and so little time, but I know that if I don't write these down, I may forget. Okay, the black paragraph is the one that contains the premise--short or long--of the story; the gold paragraph is the one about the disclaimer (or, in slang terms, A/N); the blue paragraph is the crappy taglines I randomly come up with. XD Anyways, hope you enjoy! First Note: The commenting will be closed until I've finished. Second Note: the reason I chose these colors were just 3 mere reasons: #Black is a sinister and dark color--just like the premises--therefore, it matches #The gold is just because I think that opinions and individuality are golden. #Well... I can't explain, but I'll bold it so you can read it easier. Guilty Freedom, a Child's Play fic Premise: Chucky's life has become more of Holy Hell when everything's collapsing into ruin; but with the given strength of a true bloodied serial killer, Chucky knows the only stress relief he can think of. Will it be worth it? Disclaimer: Now, I know you might want to know what's going on with "everything collapsing into ruin"; well, I'll tell you what's happening: Chucky's marriage with Tiffany is destroyed, he feels somewhat guilty of causing his kids so much grief without even stabbing them, an old enemy (Andy Barclay, was it?) tries to ruin it all for him, his childhood past is left unresolved, and his friendship with Eddie Caputo is crumbled when he finds out that his partner and Tiff had a one-night stand. Given the anger and bloodlust that represents Chucky's heart, there's only one this to do to free himself from this hellish trouble called "life": murder. But will guilt join him in his fight for freedom? Seven days, seven deaths; they say a lot to a man like Chucky. Loveless, an Orphan fic Premise: If we remember from the movie Orphan, it was revealed by Dr. Värava that Esther killed her previous family when her father refused her romantic advances. Well, how was that carried out? You will soon find out in this one-shot about the event that happened before the Coleman family came into her life. Disclaimer: I saw Orphan a week ago and I have to say, the movie impressed me. Now, I'm moving my rating from a 5/10 to a 7½/10 since it is very original and an interesting one, that's for sure. Well, after hearing the big reveal, I wondered how the murder of her previous family was carried out, as well as what was her past like and how did Sister Abigail find her. Well, IMO, I think Esther was abused and bullied in the past, leading to her insanity. Now, you many disagree, but it could be possible. In a nutshell, this is just based on entertainment purposes.﻿ Her new family was going to love her, even if it would kill them to do so. Glory of Love, an Orphan fic Premise: 10 years after the chilling end to it all, we see Max Coleman in an entirely different light: her deafness is cured, but Esther's insanity has rubbed off on her. Now, when she realizes that Esther's alive and getting too old for her job, Max must carry on the killings. Yet, when it comes to Esther, sisterhood can be nothing but sin. Disclaimer: After watching the ending and the alternate ending, this is my version of the ending: they all die except for Max (Kate dies defending her daughter and she and Esther drown in the pond). With Max being the orphan, now, she continues the killings, thus bringing the story not only to full circle, but to a possibility of a sequel. And this is my sequel. PS, the tagline at the bottom is a lyric from the song Glory of Love; I just thought it matches Max's situation better. You've got to give a little, lose a little... A Friend In Me, a Toy Story fic Premise: Woody has always prepared his gang for any kind of pain; but no pain could be worse than the most unexpected pain Woody could ever feel. Disclaimer: Okay, I refuse to tell you guys what the pain is about, but let's just say it has to do with Andy (ha, go figure), and after the awful moment happens, Woody runs away until he can redeem himself. That's all I'm going to say, however the tagline might give it away. Pff, whatever. Speaking of Toy Story, I've been plotting out Ch. 15 and during Spring Break, I'll get to it. Friendship never dies. Aftermath, a Black Swan fic Premise: The curtains are closed and Swan Lake is done and over with... just like Nina. While almost everyone is saddened by her triumphant death, oddly, Lily Fharran is the one most grieved. After the funeral, Lily's reputation as a sexual and sensual creature most men would see drunk at bars is put to the test when she begins to defend Nina and realize her obsessive ways. Disclaimer: I am not afraid to admit that I LOVE Black Swan. It was well-acted, well-directed, well-plotted, well-scripted and so forth. Now, a little piece of dialogue I will give you is when Erica (Nina's obsessive mother) fusses at the play saying it destroyed her sweet girl, Lily then snaps, "Uhh, I think that honor goes to you." I don't know how that happens, yet, but that's what I think Lily would say. Now, this isn't like the Nina/Lily femslash thing everyone talks about in giggly whispers, but this the Nina/Lily friendship, actually. Nina knew there was a cost... so did Lily﻿. Sisterhood, a Child's Play fic Premise: Click here. Disclaimer: The reason there's no plot premise there is because a previous blog I posted says the premise, but I will add this: Chucky gets killed when he attacks Olivia because he tried to seduce her, but failed, and that's why her grip on reality loosens because she feels guilty of the murder and that she betrayed her sister's (Tiffany's) trust. That's all I can really say. Oh, and the blog link also offers a picture of Olivia. "That's what sisters are for." Too Late, a Wrestler fic Premise: If those remember watching The Wrestler, you probably remember when Stephanie yells at her father, saying she never wants to see him again. Well, what happened after that? You will see in this three-shot. Disclaimer: Originally, this would be a one-shot, but after watching (and crying) over that Stephanie scene to no end, the length of my story was longer than a one-shot, but shorter than a short story. Also, there's gonna be another fic that's a missing part to this, and the reason why is because I felt that the fourth part didn't revolve on mainly Stephanie; it revolved on all the other characters more than just her, so for best intrest, the fourth part'll be a seperate fic. "I know what I said was a lie, and now I'm alone again... and I deserve that." Special, a Carrie fic Premise: Most of us know the 1974 film about a troubled teen with telekinetic powers, right? Well, what would happen in this 5-chapter story when an orphaned, bullied teenager named Samantha White was related to Carrie... and inherited her power, and then she realizes revenge is in place. Disclaimer: In my opinion, I really relate to Carrie because I know what it's like to be bullied and have the thirst for revenge overpower me... sadly. And I thought that The Rage: Carrie 2 was a dumb modernization of a great movie, so this is me trying the best I can to fix that mistake. I'm not evil; I'm just special. Fills the Void, an Up fic Premise: In this light, but emotional story, Ellie moves away from Carl in a point of her life and realizes that she really is nothing without him. Disclaimer: Now, I may be a little unsure about this, but after watching Up again and seeing the clips of Carl and Ellie together, I wondered what happened before they married. Now, it may be a little lighter than most of the sinister stuff I write, but I hope you still enjoy it whence published. She was always in the clouds; little did she know she'd come falling down as his angel. Unexpected Comfort, a Total Drama fic Premise: Heather has always considered herself hard to break down, but when the death of her father deeply affects her, one person she least expected comforts her... while sharing his tough past, as well. Disclaimer: This is another light sinister one, as well, but I just thought that this was a little bit dark enough to be qualified as a SFFW story. Also, this is the only spoiler I will give about this: this is a Heather/Noah friendship story. I know, it's an odd couple, but after reading Life After Lies on TDIFF Wikia, I changed my mind. It's actually cute once you get past their arrogant masks. Life is made of meetings and partings... Heather Malone knows of that well. Web of Lies, a Coraline fic Premise: A year after the events, Coraline's life is still boring, but she's certainly not complaining. But when the Other Mother comes back, Coraline's life is once again turned upside down. Disclaimer: Well, what's unique about this story is that this is the first story that will be written in journal-entry format; also, don't expect such strong detail since Coraline's writing style probably isn't like mine. Another thing, the Other Mother won't really make much physical appearances, but her dark magic affects Coraline, that's for sure. The inspiration for this story was the ending with the hand being crushed and thrown into the well with the key tied around it, because I thought that the hand could reassmble and take the key back into Coraline's life. Mother knows best... The Real Me, a Monsters, Inc. fic Premise: Boo is now 13 and Sulley hasn't been able to visit her due to another energy crisis thanks to the rise of depression. And she's willing to help her lifelong friend, but it won't be easy since the dreaded condition's come onto her, as well. Disclaimer: At first, I was going to say it's hard to write sinister Pixar ﻿fics, but hey, I'm already planning and writing them with no trouble, so I won't say such disbelief. Now, at the end of Monsters, Inc. with the monsters depending on laughter rather than screaming, I thought, "Gee, they obviously haven't seen the rise of depression." That was when something sparked; that was when I wondered what would happen if they were aware of that and also what would happen if Boo was part of that saddening statistic. One little thing, her real name is Mary Gibbs (named after the kid actress that played her). Happy is very rare in her case. Syntax Error, an iCarly fic Premise: Freddie never considered himself a romantic, but after visiting the funeral of Sam Puckett, that fact--and his reputation--could be challenged, but at the same time, he realizes change can be a good thing, too. Disclaimer: Now, I've NEVER EVER EVER considered writing iCarly fanfiction considering how bizzare and dark I tend to be, but I've always loved Seddie, so I want to give this a try. However, the reason I chose the idea of Sam dead is because I cannot write Sam in-character (I'm to fragile and she's... Sam). So promise me you won't speak negatively of that. Thanks. Love can be proven in sick ways. Magic, a Total Drama fic Premise: Bridgette Landers, now 23, is an environmentalist, but a shy person due to a hard past. However, when doing a research on rainforests, her helicopter crashes in an unknown rainforest and while awaiting rescue, she realizes that imaginaiton is just the comfort she needs. Disclaimer: I really don't have much to say about this one; we were talking about rainforests one day in Social Studies and a TD fic came up in my head and whoever to play this main character better than Bridgette? She has such an imagination. Remembered, a Wrestler fic Premise: After surviving long enough for his 20th anniversary match, Randy "The Ram" Robinson is matched with his final victim before dying: tying ends Cassidy and Stephanie, who oh-so kindly stop by the hospital for last words. Disclaimer: As you can guess, this is the fourth part to my other The Wrestler fic I mentioned. Now, this really should've been the ending, but the original ending to The Wrestler was perfect and satisfying in its own right. He will be remembered, indeed. Eye of the Storm, a Hey Arnold! fic Premise: After Olga graduates and moves in next door, Helga feels completely useless now that no one notices her... well, almost no one. Disclaimer: Yeah, this is an ArnoldxHelga story in the making; real cliché, but I like it, so that's what really matters. Anyways, I bet you might be a little confused since I said that I can't really get bad girls in-character, and Helga's the meanest tomboy PS 118's even known; but I could get her in-character easily 'cause she's has a soft side (see the diff? Helga has a soft side, Sam doesn't). The eye of the storm is always calmest. Happily Ever After, a Disney fic Premise: Happily ever after has always been the theme of every Disney movie, but whatever would happen when the fate of the endings end up in my hands? One word: beware. Disclaimer: Yeah, the Forever fic won't be the only alternate ending fic I'll write. This Disney fic is like an amalgam of both Pixar and Walt Disney alternate endings I'll provide (even an alternate ending to Toy Story 3!). Trust me, considering my imagination, sinister will be almost too easy. In a nutshell, this is a series of alternate endings. Happily ever after is hard; unhappily ever after is easy. Perfect, an original fic Premise: Click here.﻿ Disclaimer: The term "original fic" means that it's a story that I wrote myself and it doesn't have to do with a movie or TV show. One quick thing I will say about the story is that it begins with both Zac's and Charlene's POVs, but that's the prologue; for the rest of the story, it's 3rd person. The reason why is because keeping it switching from POV to POV would aggrivate the flow of the story, not to mention make it confusing. To me, I'm hideous; but to her, I'm perfect. In Honor of Pepper, an original fic Premise: Pepper Thompson, 17, is a high school loner who is bullied everyday, but has one best friend that's a popular girl named Evelyn. However, a year ago on the yearly trip to Greece, Pepper was kidnapped by descendants of the Athenians, and they told her that she will fufill the destiny of a deceased goddess: defeat their most hated enemies, descendants of the Spartans and Persians. While she refuses, a year later, she begins experiencing things not even science can explain. Disclaimer: Once again, I have to thank my Social Studies teacher for letting us watch The Last Stand of 300 in class, because that was what inspired this; that, and the fact that he said not all Greek islands have been charted. Still, I will say that this'll be a sad story, and I intend on keeping it that way. Nike, in tears, we rejoice. Okay, that's all the story ideas I have right now. And I'd really appreciate comments on my story ideas. Thanks, guys! I'm Crystal, and I approve this gunshot *gun fires*. Bye!﻿ Category:Blog posts